It's about time
by Inkstains of azure
Summary: The Titans hear about Robin and Starfire getting together in Tokyo. What are their reactions? Let's just say they can't wait for the happy couple to return to Jump. RobxStar Flinx
1. Titans East

_**HAPPY FIRST DAY OF WINTER!!**_

_I'm so ready for comic con. Yesterday i got a bat belt and a Batman buckle to add to my ever growing collection :) Today my friend was down so i wore the belt and a Batman backpack (that she gave me for my birthday) and it made her smile. Apperently my quirkyness brings happiness to others. I'm glad to be of help. :) _

_I have already written up four of the chapters for this story so i will post one per day. I wasn't going to post this story till i was done with LETS TRY THIS AGAIN but i couldn't help myself. I'm a bit disapointed :( _

_On a different note, i got almost all my christmas shopping done and i got a x-ray today. I always get x-rays done. I'm such a klutz. ;P _

_This chapter is dedicated to my friends who accept me with all my weirdness and greekiness and love me more for it. :) They don't know i write fanfics but that's because i don't want them to read them. My parents don't even know i do this. It's my little secret :) I love them though and i will let them read some soon...maybe. _

_**I OWN NOTHING :) READ 'EM AND REVIEW 'EM!!**_

* * *

Bumblebee yawned as she poured her morning cup of coffee. She smiled at Aqualad who was already eating his salt based cereal. Bee pressed the intercom button that went to the bedrooms.

"Hey, wake up and get down here if you want breakfast!"

Mas and Menos appeared at the kitchen table followed by a breeze that ruffled Aqualad's hair.

"Delicioso!" they chorused as they grabbed their super-sugary-coated-in-chocolate cereal that Bumblebee hated them eating.

Now, who bought it for them this time?

Speedy followed with a mirror and comb trying to get his hair just right.

"Morin' Sunshine!" chirped Aqualad

"Shut up, Fish." The archer growled back.

Bumblebee wondered what dream she woke him up from. She smiled at the possibilities as she picked up the paper and snapped it out in front of her.

"OH, MY GOD!" She screamed.

Aqualad jumped and Speedy dropped his mirror making it shatter on the floor.

"What?!"

"LOOK AT THIS!" Bumblebee threw the newspaper down on the table. All four of the boys peered at it.

The front page was plastered with a big picture of the Titans West.

'The Titans save Tokyo!'

Then beneath it was a close up of the leader and the alien holding hands and beaming.

'Robin and Starfire are dating?'

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" shouted Speedy. "I was getting ready to steal her for myself." Aqualad shot him a look.

"Like that would have worked out for you. She only had eyes for Robin."

"OH, MY GOD!" Bumblebee screamed in the background. Speedy waggled his eyebrows.

"Not with me sweeping her off her feet."

Mas and Menos pouted and slumped back in their chairs, cursing in Spanish under their breaths.

"OH, MY GOD!"

"When do they come back?" Speedy asked. Aqualad thought for a minute.

"A few days, I think." He answered.

"We have to make sure to congratulate the happy couple." Speedy smirked. "Now, I gotta go spread the news around." Speedy dashed off to the computer.

"OH, MY GOD!" went Bumblebee.

"I knew this was going to happen all along." Aqualad said to himself. The twins grumbled. The Atlantean looked up to his leader.

"Hey Bee, want some more coffee?"

"OH, MY- yeah, sure." She held out her cup.

* * *

_OH, MY GOD!!! heh heh sorry but i had to do it :) _

_Salt based cereal? YUM! I WANT SOME OF THAT!!! :D WOW i just realised that Jechico has mutton chops...they look really good on him :/ hmmm i wonder what dream Bee woke Speedy from...-cough-_

_awe poor Mas and Menos :( they want some lovin' too :( too bad, my dears, she's taken. _

_Right now i'm watching the world chocolate masters championship. I'M CHEERING FOR CANADA! and drinking hot chocolate cause the show made me crave some :) yummmm. _

_The next chapter will be JINX AND KID FLASH :) you gotta love 'em. Then after that it'll be ARGENT :) Then HOTSPOT!! i swear i will have everyone in this fic. EVEN THAT ONE BLUE AND PINK GUY. YOU KNOW, KILLOWAT!! yeah, he just showed up for three seconds in calling all titans and titans together. they never even said his name and he never talked either :S whatever i shall find a way!! _

_**REVIEW or i will have a horrible Christmas :)**_

_**INKSTAINS OF AZURE**_


	2. Kid Flash and Jinx

_**HEY KIDS!**_

_It's the second day of winter and i've finished all my christmas shopping **:)** Now it's time for wrapping **:( **_

_ LOOK! **:O :O** I kept my promise by posting this chapter **:)** Great right? Because i'm in such a good mood i might post the next chapter for LETS TRY THIS AGAIN too...MAYBE... _

_I just came back from a long walk with my friend and it was COLD!!! **:X** **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!**_ _It's -25 or something right now **:( **My hands are frozen but typing is warming 'em up **:)** _

_Today, my big bro and i went to TOYS'R'US to buy a present and i ended up just staring at the **BATMAN** toys **:)** They were BATMAN THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD so i didn't buy any **:( **_

_**UMMM DON'T FORGET TO DO THE THREE R'S!!!  
**__**READ, REVIEW AND REPEAT :)  
-cough- i own nothing :(**_

* * *

"Hey, Jinx!" Kid Flash bolted into the living room and almost knocked over a lamp. "Guess what Speedy just told me!"

Jinx watched as he hopped up and down and clapped his hands together in glee.

"That he's giving his name to you 'cause he thinks it suits you better?" she answered. Kid Flash stopped dead.

"Huh, What? No." He threw his hands up in the air. "Robbie and Star are going out!"

Jinx looked at him blankly.

"Good for them." She turned back to the TV.

"I'm going to run over to congratulate them." The speedster called, already moving to the door.

"In Japan? No way." Jinx replied.

"Okay then, I'll call them."

"_No_."

Kid Flash span on his heel and huffed.

"_Why not_?"

"Because I'm sure they wouldn't want to be disturbed while on their 'vacation' and beside _you_ have to do the dishes." She told him, not looking away from the screen.

Kid Flash plopped down beside her, unfazed. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You know, with those two together. We should be too."

The boy was promptly hexed to the ground.

"_No, go do dishes_." Jinx ordered, her eyes flashing pink.

Kid Flashed grumbled and went to the kitchen. Jinx smiled to herself.

Good job, Starfire. You deserved it.

* * *

_Damn right **:)**_

_OKAY next up is **ARGENT** then **HOTSPOT** then...im not sure..._

_Don't ask about the "That he's giving his name to you 'cause he thinks it suits you better?" thing. When i was little i used to mix** KID FLASH** and **SPEEDY** up and **KID FLASH** could have very well been called **SPEEDY**. yeah... ALSO (just in case you're confused) IN THIS **JINX** AND **KID FLASH** ARE NOT, REPEAT, ARE NOT TOGETHER YET. Just because... Don't kill me. _

_Right now i'm listening to THE SWEATER SONG by HEDLEY. It makes me laugh every time i hear it **:) **_

_he said back to forever girl  
hope you endured the weather girl  
now all i wanna do is get you outta that sweater girl  
she said i like the way you flirt  
i'm so glad you didn't get hurt  
now let me see you naked without that shirt  
**:)**_

_and i'm eating...nothing... **:O D:** OMG! But i'm going to make tea in a sec **:)**_

_**REVIEW AND FAV!! STAY TUNED FOR ARGENT!!! :D**_

_**INKMONSTER**_

_P.S bolding smiley faces are fun **:)**_


	3. Argent

_**HO HO HO!**_

_Yes, my friends, It's the day before christmas eve :) Can't wait can't cha?_

_Well i don't have much to report today...umm i will be posting the next chapter of LETS TRY THIS AGAIN tonight and i might start a collection of song fics or a**ROBIN** drabble...what to choose? what to choose? _

_**READ AND REVIEW (It'll make me a very happy Inkster :P) **_

_**I still own nothing...i think...wait, nope. :)**_

* * *

Argent was walking along, humming a tune and licking her celebratory ice cream.

Mmm, peanut butter and chocolate.

She had just stopped an armed bank robbery and she had thought she deserved a treat. The half-alien was just passing an electronic store when she heard-

"In other news, the Titans were awarded for bravery in Tokyo today!"

Argent turned to the TVs in the window. They showed the Titans West bowing their heads as medals were placed around their necks.

"Medals for bravery, huh?"

All she got from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil was a 'thank you' ...but then again she did get the Titans. The girl touched her Titans communicator at her belt and began to start on her way when she caught something on the screen.

Robin had lifted his head and smiled at Starfire. The alien smiled shyly back and he slipped his hand in hers.

Argent stood motionless as her brain processed this. Even with it unspoken she knew what the gesture meant.

Suddenly, she threw her hands in the air and squealed. Her ice cream cone flew from her hand and hit a taxi's windshield. The car swerved and collided with a fire hydrant. Water sprayed everywhere and rained down on Argent.

Civilians glared at the young hero. She wrung her hands, smiling sheepishly.

"...Oops. Sorry, my bad."

* * *

_No, Argent. It's not your bad, it's my bad. I wrote it after all :) _

_Sorry for how super short it is but my Grandma is here and she's telling me a long winded story about green lights and red lights...don't ask... _

_Next up is, DRUM ROLL, PLEASE!, **HOTSPOT**!!!!! _

_REVIEW!! please and thank you :) _

_P.S some people have asked me this so i shall explain it. This fic is all the Titans reactions to ROBIN and STAR dating and it's leading up to ROBIN and STARFIRE at the end. I won't tell you what's going to happen but it's going to fluffy, sweet and funny :) a nice combo, don't you think? It's under ROBIN and STARFIRE because it's about ROBIN'S and STARFIRE'S relationship and at the end (like i said before) they will be in it. Got it? Okay, good :)_

**_INK_**


	4. Hotspot

**_Twas the night before Christmas!_**

_I still got nothing to report but tomorrows Christmas (if you didn't already know) and that i'm covered with sparkles for some unknown reason... LOOK A BLUE ONE! :D_

_**READ, REVIEW, AND REPEAT as needed, 'kay?  
I don't own Teen Titans and if i did Robin would be wrapped under my tree right now :( **_

* * *

The ringing of his communicator woke up Hotspot and he rolled over in his bed.

"Shit. What could they _want_?" He picked up his communicator. "Hello?"

"'lo!" Argent's grinning face popped up on the screen.

"Argent, do you have any idea what time it is here?!" he fumed.

The girl cocked her head. "No, do you?" she asked.

Hotspot peered at his blurry alarm clock before giving up.

"Um, no...Why are you calling?" he rubbed his head groggily.

Argent perked back up again.

"T' tell you the news, love!" she paused dramatically. "Robin and Starfire are dating!"

Hotspot raised an eyebrow. "...I thought they already were..." he trailed off as Argent gasped, her eyes widening.

"NO! Don't you keep up?" she asked wearily.

Hotspot shook his head. "Nope, Tramm could be dating Minos for all I know."

"But Spot, Rob and Star are so _cute_ together!" she squealed.

The boy yawned. "Yeah, don't care."

Argent huffed. "You're a lost cause. I don't know why I even try."

He let a small smile escape. "Neither do I. I'm going back to sleep. Night, Kiwi."

Hotspot snapped his communicator shut and flopped back on the bed.

Hmmm, Tramm and Menos...

"Gross!" the pyro smothered his head in a pillow.

* * *

_Now don't kill me for putting that thought in your head, okay?_

_I haven't thought about who's going to be in the next one and i won't write it untill after Christmas. Also i'm sorry i lied about posting LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN but it's going up today!! Sorry this is so short :(_

_Right now, I'm listening to the ALL TIME LOW live sessions and drinking candy cane green tea (IT'S GOOD!)_

_**REVIEW AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_

_**INK**_


	5. Tramm

_**:)**_

_They never really went into Tramm much in the show and he's not anywhere on the web. (which is understandable because they made up Tramm for the cartoon and named him after one of the producers) So, I'm just going to wing it, 'kay?_

_I don't own the Titans....they say i'm too young :( _

_Read and review, you guys know the drill. _

* * *

Tramm tinkered with one of the many gadgets in his underwater cave. He had been pretty lonely since Aqualad had gone to the surface and joined the Titans East. The Atlantian still called and visited regularly and he also had the other Titans but it was tough to have visitors in the ocean especially ones without gills...

The silence was broken by a loud ringing echoing over the rocks. Tramm dropped his tools and ran across the cavern to his communicator.

"Hey, Tramm." Aqualad's face greeted the fish boy when he flipped open the screen.

Tramm chattered a hello and began to gesture widely with his hands.

Aqualad laughed. "Yeah Tramm, I've miss you too. How you been?"

The other boy bounced happily and began to tell his friend about the new baby dolphin that was born recently. She was amazingly quick and already swam circles around the sharks. Tramm was thinking about naming her Splash because she was always splashing water in his face. She seemed like a trickster.

"That's so cool!" The Atlantian's eyes narrowed with mischief. "Guess what's new on the surface."

Tramm could smell a good story a mile away. Aqualad was always highlighting the best battles for him and telling him funny stories about the Titans. What will it about this time?

"Well, we saw an article in the news paper-"

Defiantly gossip.

"-and it seems like Robin and Starfire hooked up in Tokyo, which is extremely overdue if you ask me...now we just need to get Kid Flash and Jinx together." Aqualad tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Tramm nodded vigorously. The tension between those four were almost unbearable.

"We can't wait until Rob and Star come home! None of the Titans West are picking up their communicators, they're apparently on vacation until further notice. I think they deserve the break. They all work so hard. I'm surprised they didn't do this earlier."

Tramm chattered in response. Robin might've snapped under the pressure.

"Yeah, Robin is pretty stressed out but that's all in the job, I guess. He is the leader after all. But hopefully Starfire will help make some of that stress disappear." Aqualad winked suggestively and the fish boy laughed.

The Atlantian glanced over his shoulder as an alarm started to go off at his end. He looked back at his friend apologetically. "Sorry, seems like I'm being summoned."

Tramm understood and he nodded. The city came first.

Aqualad smiled and gave a wave before disconnecting.

The fish boy threw the communicator over his shoulder and into his ever handy backpack. The dripping and sloshing of water was the only thing that met his ears.

It's so lonely down here...

Suddenly, something burst out of the water and swam towards him. Tramm smiled before kneeling down and dipping his hand in the water as the dolphin began to circle it.

Splash lifted her head up and shook some water in his face, squeaking happily.

The fish boy laughed and began pet the dolphin's snout.

I guess I'm not completely lonely but you're no girlfriend...

Splash pushed past his hand and pressed her nose to Tramm's cheek, almost like a kiss.

That only made the boy laugh harder and he fell over on the rocks.

* * *

_No. no. no, he doesn't love a dolphin. Get those thoughts out of your head! But wait, he is a fish boy so it would work...wouldn't it? :S (sorrysorrysorrysorry)_

_Awwwe!!! Cute. It's like friggin' Sea World! XDXD__ I thought Tramm would get lonely without Aqualad so i gave him a little friend :) _

_Love you, my loyal kids!_

_**INKMONSTER**_


End file.
